Recursive sequence recombination entails performing iterative cycles of recombination and screening or selection to “evolve” individual genes, whole plasmids or viruses, multigene clusters, or even whole genomes (Stemmer, Bio/Technology 13:549-553 (1995)). Such techniques do not require the extensive analysis and computation required by conventional methods for polypeptide engineering. Recursive sequence recombination allows the recombination of large numbers of mutations in a minimum number of selection cycles, in contrast to traditional, pairwise recombination events.
Thus, recursive sequence recombination (RSR) techniques provide particular advantages in that they provide recombination between mutations in any or all of these, thereby providing a very fast way of exploring the manner in which different combinations of mutations can affect a desired result.
In some instances, however, structural and/or functional information is available which, although not required for recursive sequence recombination, provides opportunities for modification of the technique. In other instances, selection and/or screening of a large number of recombinants can be costly or time-consuming. A further problem can be the manipulation of large nucleic acid molecules. The instant-invention addresses these issues and others.